Path of the Warriors: Stardust Reversal
by kymalah
Summary: an amnesiac young woman; two twins on a mission; a mysterious masked duelist, their lives may be different but they are bound by a single fate. OC story based around stardust accelerator. Low rating but may increase it in the future. Fair warning
1. Prologue: The Plan

**Hi there and welcome to my Fanfiction series Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds: Path of the Warriors. **

**T****his will encompass all the world championship games **

**This is the first one: Stardust Reversal and will go from Stardust Accelerator and will cover part of Reverse of Arcadia now for the disclaimer:**

**I do not own the yugioh animé or games or any of its original characters, all I own is the characters interpretations and my OCs.**

**now without further ado lets' begin**

**Special thanks to Fenikkusumaru for the beta read**

* * *

><p>"I won't do it, and neither will Rosa!"<p>

From her comfortable bed Rosa stirred, _'Raynar's at it again.'_ she thought as she wearily stood up and went to the mirror to tidy herself up. _'What great injustice is __D__addy making us commit now?' _She quickly combed her strawberry blond hair Into a more respectable position, '_Knowing Raynar he's probably being asked to clean this place, not that I blame him.'_

She sighed as she observed her small room which had accumulated a layer of dust. Her attention then turned back to the mirror which sported a fair number of scratches and cracks in the time she had owned it, not that was many before. _'I best hurry up, before Raynar falls foul of Dad's temper.'_Making sure her black robe wasn't creased up from sleeping, left the room. She quickly made her way to the main hall being careful to avoid the various piles of rubble strewn about the building. _'Maybe it's a chance to get out of this building for once.'_ she thought wistfully as she reached the room where the commotion originated and waited outside the door trying to listen intently to the conversation inside.

"You know it needs to be done." she heard one voice say,

'_*sigh* Daddy sounds tired, as usual.'_ At that thought a rush of memories came through, of a time when her father wasn't as dedicated to his cause and had time for her and Raynar. She smiled,

"We can't do this alone Raynar, you know it as well as I do."

"But is Rosa really needed for this?" her brother pleaded. "If this goes wrong…"

"You know as well as I do that you can't do this! Only Rosa can!" "

'Dad's_ starting to get angry now.'_ Rosa thought.

"If you are so against this idea why don't I send Rosa by herself and leave you here!"

'_Send me? Are we getting out of this place?'_ Rosa thought excitedly.

Silence fell in the room for what felt an eternity then, "*sigh* fine, but only if Rosa agrees. I don't want her to be in unnecessary danger without her consent."

From inside the room Father chuckled, "Whatever gave you the idea I wouldn't Raynar? I would never put my children through something they didn't want to do."

At that point Rosa heard footsteps approaching, she hurriedly pushed herself away from the door and started tidying her hair up just as they stopped at the door. "Why don't we ask her?"

And with that her father opened the door. Inside Raynar had a look of surprise across his face and struggling to find words. "Well Rosa, what do you say?"


	2. Back Alley Beginnings

**Hi Guys and Gals. Sorry it took so long to update, I had to write up this chapter twice! A system took my first version, however im back on track I have released this, I am proofreading my second chapter, and my third is in the works **

**special thanks to Fenikkusumaru and Colossal Fighter GX for betareading. Be sure to check out their great stories, especially their Stardust accelerator game Fanfictions.**

"Ugh, my head"

As she awakened her consciousness was subjected to an intense throbbing and fuzziness was present-on all her senses '_where am_ I' she thought trying to remember any detail of what had happened the night before. Suddenly, footsteps started approaching each footstep echoing through the girls head.

"Oh, no" the voice exclaimed "Someone's lying on the ground" _'Well I guess that answer__s one of my question_s' she groaned _'Thank you male-sounding voice'_

"Hey! You okay? Pull yourself together"she opened her eyes and was met with a fierce sunlight. When her eyes got used to the glare, she found herself in a dingy back alley surrounded by run-down buildings and scrap piles, as she stood up she observed she was wearing a Red skirt with grey Knee-high boots accompanying gloves and a red bikini top. On her right arm a strange object was fastened to her arm. "What did I DO last night?" she muttered, as her eyes were still straining from the sunlight and a ringing noise was still present.

"Oh thank goodness!" The male-sounding voice sounded relieved. The girl turned around and was greeted with a young child with a yellow dress, a large blue coat and a yellow hat under which long red hair could be seen '_'I'm either talking to an unfortunate girl or a VERY confused boy_' she thought as the child continued speaking

"Are you all right? You are not hurt are you?" she quickly checked herself for any injuries, besides the still present ringing, and finding none shook her head "good" the kid smiled looking relieved "it doesn't look like you attacked by any thugs" his(?) face quickly turned to concern "but it's dangerous here, you know!"

'_then why the hell i__s someone like YOU_ _here?_' the girl thought '_and a better question where is here?, still it's kind of sweet this kid is concerned, wonder if his parent's know he is here in this dreary place'_ unfortunately while she thought this rally had asked her something else.

"you do not want to answer me?, well then, have it your way" _'crap, I need to pay more attention to this kid' _the boy continued talking "come to think of it, I've never seen you round here before" _'so I do not usually have a death wish, good to know' s_he looked around and saw a pool of liquid on the ground she was just lying on _'I hope that was water I was lying in'_

"Where did you come from?" the girl was taken aback '_where DO__ I come from__?_' "Um... this is satellite" he continued, unnerved by her lack of response "I think this was once called domino city"

"Look kid, I appreciate the assistance, and I am grateful for your concern, but I do not even know who you are" the girl finally spoke "oh right, I have not introduced myself, the name's Rally so what is your name?"

"It's... um" _'oh crap! Why can i not I remember__?__'_ Rally shared the same sentiment "what? You do not know! Are you nuts or something!" 'If talking to yourself is a sign of insanity, _you do not know half the story kid__!_' "Oh! Maybe you have amnesia" his face screwed up in concentration "if only we had some clue... hey! Is that what I think it is?" Rally pointed at the object on her arm "is that a duel disk!" she looked at the object

"Duel disk" she said slowly '_why does that sound so familiar' "_so you are a duellist? Then maybe a duel will help!" at this the kid started getting excited " why don't' you duel me then?"

_'definitely male'_ the girl thought '_although a duel does sound like fun, and maybe it'll help my memories like this kid says_' "all right kid, you got a deal" the girl smiled at Rally. He looked ecstatic, and then a surprised and disappointed look flashed across his face "Ah! I do not have my deck with me." he went back to an excited look "I'll be right back; I am going to go get it. Do not go anywhere" and with that he ran off

"Where could I actually go?" the girl called after him and then examined the pool of liquid 'this is wate_r. Good. Thought I was laying in something else for a minute their__!__' _, she observed her duel disk and looked over the different compartments observing the graveyard zone, deck slot, extra deck slot and her custom slot for her removed from play card slot, _why do I know more about this than I do about my own identity' _she wondered '_will I ever get my identity back'_ just then rally arrived "thanks for waiting there, you ready" the girl looked at Rally from the ground, then activated her duel disk and grinned "bring it on"

Rally activated his and grinned right back at her "all right! Let the battle begin!"

"DUEL!" they both cried

**?: 8000**

**Rally: 8000**

"You take the first turn" Rally offered

"All-right them" the girl drew a card '_this feeling' as she drew it _a rush of emotions flew through her and as she looked at her hand a sense of familiarity dawned on her_ 'it's like I've been playing this game for years' _she looked at rally and showed a card from her hand. "First I activate the effect of Hecatrice, by discarding it I can add 'Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen' to my hand" she sent what looked like half of a gold angel statue to his graveyard and drew the card from her deck

"Next I shall play Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen" a card depicting a throne room with a red curtain draped behind the throne appeared behind the amnesiac, which filled the alley behind her, obscuring the scrap piles and grey buildings with marble walls and red finery

"Next I activate its effect, to summon Athena in attack mode" [Fairy/7/2600/800] the curtain rose and a pale- skinned woman in a white dress and a chain-mail top appeared, on her head she wore a Hoplite helmet with a metal blade instead of bristles. In her left hand she held a trident in her right hand a silver shield with a gold band. She leaped from behind the curtain and landed in the centre of the field

"WHOA!" Rally said, in awe of the card

"This is just the beginning" she smiled "since Athena doesn't count as my one normal summon , I can summon Bountiful Artemis"[Fairy/4/1600/1700] a white plated mechanical woman with white wings connected to its head appeared "and since a Fairy-Type monster was summoned Athena inflicts 600 damage to your Life Points"

"Oh no!" Rally groaned, dreading what would happen next

"Oh yes, go Athena, Aegis shield" Athena pointed her shield at Rally and a white light formed which shot through him and the building behind him

**?: 8000**

**Rally: 7400**

"I place one card face down and end my turn"

"My turn!" Rally drew a card, looking determined "I summon Card Trooper" [Machine/3/400/400] a red bodied-blue based robot appeared on Rally's side of the field, he then picked up three cards from his deck "Next, I'll use its effect, sending three cards from the top of the deck to the graveyard to gain 500ATK for each one" [400-1900/400] he placed the cards he drew in the graveyard and the lights on the robot arms and had begun to glow "next since I Normal Summoned I get to Special Summon Turbo Booster in Defence Mode" [Machine/1/0/0] out of Rally's duel disk a yellow robot appeared where it had no arms it long arms more than made up for it, as it entered the field the conveyor belts in its arms activated raising its arms in front of its body and the monster turned blue, signifying it was in Defence position.

"and now my Card Trooper Attacks your Bountiful Artemis" beams of light shot out of Card Trooper's arm and head destroyed Bountiful Artemis the Blast carried on and hit the girl, she instinctively raised her arms against the blast

**?: 7700**

**Rally: 7400**

"You took down one of my monsters and set up a Defence for yourself" the girl complimented "good move"

Rally Blushed slightly "t-thanks, I end my turn"

"So I'll begin mine Draw" she looked at her hand 'why am I complimenting this kid on a good play?, I do not even remember any_ plays' "_I summon Harvest Angel of Wisdom" [Fairy/4/1800/1000] another woman appeared in an orange full body suit wings on the base of her heels and a horn in her right hand "and because it's a Fairy-type Athena effect activates" Athena shield fired its beam of light at Rally

**?: 7700**

**Rally: 6800**

"Now I activate Athena's second effect, once per turn I can send one Fairy-type monster from the field to graveyard except itself to summon a fairy-type monster from the grave apart from another copy of itself" Athena rose her spear and a ball of Light surrounded Harvest Angel of Wisdom obscuring her from view, at that moment the Girl's graveyard started glowing as well, the two lights swapped places, the first disappearing into the graveyard. Then the second light vanished revealing Bountiful Artemis [Fairy/4/1600/1700] "and of course Athena effect is activated again" Athena's shield glowed again and fired a second beam

**?: 7700**

**Rally: 6200**

"Now Athena, attack Card Trooper. Spear of Olympus!" Athena threw her Spear through the air at Card Trooper, the weapon hit, impaling the robot which cackled with electricity for a moment before promptly exploded. Rally instinctively covered his face to shield himself from the explosion

**?: 7700**

**Rally: 4000**

"'I activate Card Trooper's effect" Rally said "when it's destroyed and sent to the graveyard I can draw one card" as the Maiden retrieved her spear from the wreckage Rally drew his card from his deck

"okay then, Bountiful Artemis, destroy Turbo Booster" A laser fired from the bottom of the mecha maiden which split Turbo Cannon In half, the robot lie on the field in pieces and cackling with electricity, but did not explode

"I place one card face down and end my turn" the girl finished '_let's see if this kid has any tricks up his sleeve' _she then shook her head _what is wrong with me? Why am I acting like this?, and who the hell am I__?_'

"this is not my day" Rally sighed as he drew his card "I set one card in face down Defence position, place one card face down and end my turn" the girl tried to read Rally's expression but it was completely unreadable

"My turn!" the girl declared as she drew a card '_I could activate Athena now but I do not know what his face-down is, I best play it safe'_ "I attack your face down with Bountiful Artemis" Artemis attacked the face-down with its beam, the card flipped revealing what looked like a warped Thomas the Tank Engine Villain.

"My face down was Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive" [Machine/4/1400/1000] Rally stated looking a bit more hopeful "its effect activates when flipped, allowing me to draw a card" Dekoichi began to glow and Rally reached for the card.

"Sorry, but that is not going to happen, I activate Divine Wrath" the girl's face down flipped over, revealing a card depicting a beam of light striking a Cannon Soldier "by discarding a card from my hand I can negate the activation of Dekoichi's effect and destroy it"

She discarded a card and a beam of light shot down from the skies like a bolt of lightning, striking the engine and vaporizing it instantly. " That is not all I the effect of Bountiful Artemis whenever a Counter trap card is activated I can draw one card" she drew a card then pointed a finger at rally in an exaggerated pose, a grin appeared on her face

"Now Athena attack directly, Spear of Olympus" Rally screamed as the spear shot towards him and disappeared as soon as it hit him, as it finished Rally dropped to the floor panting heavily.

**?: 7700**

**Rally: 1400**

"Wow, you do not play around do you" rally said, panting heavily the girl looked at him with concern

"Are you all right?" she asked "I'm just doing this from instinct I have no idea what I am doing here"

Rally looked at her with awe "wow, really imagine what you're like at full strength"

"one step at a time, Rally" the girl smiled "we need to finish this duel first" _'now is good time for Athena's effect_' "first I activate Athena's effect sending Artemis to the Grave to summon the Splendid Venus I discarded by Divine Wrath" [Fairy/8/2800/2400] Artemis vanished in a ball of light and was replaced with a second beam of light form the girl's grave the light cleared and Artemis was replaced with another woman, this one was darker skinned than Athena with an intricate golden Robe instead of Athena plain white battle dress she had two sets of wings and carried a staff with what looked like an amber gemstone set in the middle, as she landed on the field she blew a kiss at Rally who stood staring with his mouth open

"She's beautiful" rally said , staring at the card with admiration and beauty

"Eye's on the duel kid" the girl smirked "looks can kill, especially when paired with Athena whose effect now activates, Aegis Shield!" Athena, who looked more aggressive than usual, raised her shield and fired the light, which caused Rally to fall back on the floor in surprise

**?: 7700**

**Rally: 800**

"Athena looks angry Rally" the girl smirked " I think you got her envious Kid"

Rally turn crimson "w-w-wait what!"

The girl chuckled darkly " I place one card face down and end my turn" '_this duel is close to ending and I still have no idea who I am'_ she sighed sadly

Rally still looked slightly red from embarrassment "d-draw! I play Banner of Courage which allows all monster I control to gain 200 attack when battling, next I will activate dark eruption, this allows me to summon one Dark monster with 15 hundred or less attack and ill choose Dekoichi" a card drew out of his duel disk which picked up and placed In his hand, he then shuffled his hand to and spread them out again so she did not know where the card was.

"Next I set a card and end my turn"

"My turn now" the girl drew a card "ill activate Athena effect sending Splendid Venus to the grave to summon itself back to the field" Venus started glowing but did not leave the field " next because Venus was technically summoned to the field Athena's effect activates, go Aegis Shield!"

**?: 7700**

**Rally: 200**

"Now Athena attack his face down, Spear of Olympus" Athena impaled the face-down which revealed itself _'it's the Sodor Reject again' _the girl thought as Dekoichi flipped face up on the field

"Thanks to Dekoichi I draw a card" Rally stated hopefully as he drew a card but he face then turned to horror as he realized what was about to happen

"But thanks to Venus you still lose the duel Attack Splendid Venus, Lustful Gale!" Venus flapped her four wings creating a tornado on the field that knocked rally onto his back

**?: 7700**

**Rally: 0**

the girl deactivated her duel disk and as she walked over to Rally the marble and fabric faded revealing dirt and scrap again, she helped him to his feet and made sure he was uninjured "hey Rally, good duel!" she looked for a moment then face palmed in her mind _' I just beat this kid while barely losing any life points, he will probably think I am condescending now!"_

But, to her surprise, Rally was looking at her in awe "likewise it's been a long time since I had a fun duel. Thanks a lot!"

"Even though you lost?" the girl queried _'wow, this kid has guts'_

"yeah usually people are duelling for something like food, clothes or territory so having a duel like this with no consequence is rather fun" Rally smiled a carefree smile then a look of realization dawned across his face "oh, yeah, did you remember anything"

as she was about to say no, a small flashback occurred of a plain room with a perfectly made bed with white sheets, a small desk with a computer with programmes running on it a French window leading to a courtyard with a space surrounded by various tools and, on the door, was a name.

"Fuji" she told Rally who was looking on her with worried eyes "my name is Yana Fuji"

Rally look turn to triumph "well, nice to meet you, Yana Fuji" he smiled at her then continued "i bet you will remember other things if you duel some more!"

"that's great and all Rally, but my current... home doesn't look very, well homely" Yana raised her eyebrow and opened her arms out on the alleyway, right on cue a rat scurried across the background. She shuddered and continued "my first priority is looking for a place to sleep in for now so any help you can give in that regard is greatly appreciated"

Rally thought for a moment "well, my friends and I always hang out in a place that is not too far from here." he pointed to a location to the south "if you go that way, you will find a subway. That is where we always meet up."" he then looked back at her apologetically "i wish I could show you myself, but I got something to do now... but do not worry about it, OK? Just say my name and they will let you in"

"You're sure you do not need help" Yana looked at him with concern "if what you told me about this place is true, you could use the help"

"I'll be fine, I shall be back soon anyway, so I will introduce you to everyone then" he then pointed at Yana's duel disk "and maybe you should duel a little while you are waiting for me, see if anything else comes back" Rally started to run off "see you later!"

_'Boy, that kid loves duelling' _ Yana sighed loudly '_he seems well at heart though_' she looked in the direction rally told her to go and remembered the room. '_What was that place? Home' _she thought, she then looked at her duel disk '_why does this feel so familiar? How good was I before I got here?' _she then looked at some of the scrap piles around her and remembered the tool-laden area and the computer running the programmes ''_what was I working on? Was It why I cannot remember anything?'_ she shook her head _'well either way, standing around here will not solve that' _she started running towards the subway Rally mentioned, a determined look in her eyes "look out Satellite" she shouted, not caring who heard "here comes Yana Fuji. And nothing's going to stop me"

**Be sure to give constructive criticism Guys and Gals, its the only way I will get better at this**

**hope you enjoyed this. **


	3. Guard of Fate

**Hello guys and gals! Here is the second chapter of Stardus Reversal. I use the Yu-Gi-Oh games to write the duels so im writing this as I go through and adding my own story into the events. So if my updating slows down its because I am stuck for writing up a duel.**

**Special thanks to Colossal Fighter GX for the betaread**

"I've never seen you here before. What do you want with us?"

'_Oh boy, this could be problematic' _Yana thought, she was in front of the subway trying to convince the guard, a teenager wearing blue jeans a green long-sleeved shirt on top of which he wore a light blue short-sleeved shirt around his head he wore a blue bandanna, and his face wore a scowl that was focused solely on the girl

"Only our friends are allowed to enter the subway, you know?" He raised his shoulders menacingly _'Is he trying to look intimidating?_' she thought quizzically _'because now he just looks like a hunchback'_ "easy, big boy rally told me to come here" Yana stated "he said that he was going somewhere first and that you should let me in and he would introduce me when he was finished" '_that sounded a lot better in my head, not even an idiot would believe this' _Yana Face-palmed in her mind and groaned then looked at the guard again _'although, with this guy...'_

But, sure enough, the guard was skeptical "I'm not buying it, you may claim to know Rally but I do not know you at all" '_that's about as much I do buddy' _she mused_ "_if you understand what I am saying, you better leave. No matter what, you cannot come in" he tried his intimidating hunchback look and took a step forward towards her, making him look even more ridiculous

Yana sighed and began to walk away cursing as she went '_Rally when I get my hands on you...' _Just then the guard stopped her "Hey wait a second! Is that a duel disk you are carrying?"

Yana sighed _'oh boy, we got another one, is this all they ever do here' "_what about it" the guard smiled slightly and picked up his duel disk from behind and the alcove in the subway entrance "it was getting boring here anyway, so I will make you a duel, you win, I will believe your story"

Yana looked at him with an incredulous look, then smiled and activated her duel disk "you're on" the guard activated his own "got you in the mood then, eh?" _'Poor choice of words their buddy'_ "Let's go, then!"

**DUEL**!

**Yana: 8000**

**?: 8000**

"I go first" the Guard stated, drawing a card "I set a card face down, set a monster and end my turn"

"Then it's my first move" Yana drew her first card 'perfect, this should set me up nicely' "I place three cards face down and summon Bountiful Artemis In attack mode" [Fairy/4/1600/1700] "now Artemis, destroy his face-down monster" the angel's laser hit the face-down card which revealed itself to be a headless spectral suit of Armour complete with sword and shield

"You just attacked my Headless Knight" [Fiend/4/1450/1700] "and because its defense is higher than Artemis attack you take damage" the laser blast bounced of Headless Knight's Shield and struck Yana.

**Yana: 7900**

**?: 8000**

"Ugh" Yana groaned "I end my turn"

"My move" the guard drew a card "during the draw phase I activate Drastic Drop Off" Yana activated a card with an image of a destroyed Green Gadget "whenever a player adds cards from their deck to their hand, I can discard one of those cards"

"WHAT!" The guard sighed and discarded his card which was revealed to be Paralyzing Potion "also because of Bountiful Artemis's effect I drew a card" Yana declared.

The guard growled "I'll play Axe Raider" [Warrior/4/1700/1150] an axe wielding monster in a chest plate and loincloth appeared "and next I will equip it with Necklace of Command"

"I'll chain Dark Bribe" Yana stated, as he showed a card depicting a man inserting a golden card into a second man's sleeve "I can negate the activation of a spell or trap card and destroy it, but you get to draw a card"

"Fine." The guard drew his card with a scowl on his face

"Also, thanks to Bountiful Artemis, I can draw a card as well" Yana did so "also when a Counter trap card I control negates an effect, I can special summon Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord" [Dragon/8/2800/2500] A dark dragon with a dark aura surrounding him appeared, he was covered from head to claw and wings in black Armour. Opal beads dotted across the surface of the Armour with red veins lined along its whole body he landed on the field and roared at the guard

"That is unreal," the guard looked at the dragon in fear

"It is not over yet" Yana yelled, adrenaline pumping through her "when Van'Dalgyon effect is activated by the negation of a spell card you lose 1500 life points"

"You're kidding" the guard exclaimed his fear turning to absolute terror

"'Afraid not, go Van'Dalgyion, Magic Pulse!" The Dragon placed the palms of its claws a few inches apart, A ball of lightning formed between its arms, it then pushed its arm back and launched it forwards hitting the guard squarely in the chest

**Yana: 7900**

**?: 6500**

"Grrr, I equip the spell card Junk Barrage to Axe Raider, this means you when I destroy one of your monsters by battle I get to inflict half the monster's attack to your life points" the guard paused for a moment and just stared at her, with a hand outstretched in invitation

"Something the matter" Yana asked, concernedly

"Just making sure you do not have any objections to me playing a card" the guard quipped sarcastically "considering your recent move I wanted to make sure it was okay with you"

"No it's perfectly all right, you go right on ahead" Yana snarked back 'got one hell of a tongue he has'

"Well then in that case my Axe Raider destroys you Bountiful Artemis" the warrior brought its Axe Raider on Artemis' head which caused the angel to shatter into pieces, the pieces then hit Yana with a barrage of debris

**Yana: 7000**

**?: 6500**

"I place one card face-down and end 'my' turn" the guard saying with a sense of irritation

"My turn" Yana drew a card "Van'Dalgyon destroy Axe Raider, Dark Dragon Blast" the dragon fired a fireball from at Axe Raider which was incinerated in the resulting blast

**Yana: 7000**

**?: 5400**

"I place three cards face-down and end my turn"

"My turn, I play Birthright, this allows me to select one monster from my graveyard and special summon it in attack position, and I will target Axe Raider" the guard stated his graveyard started to glow and a spectral form of axe raider appeared

"I'll chain Dark Bribe" Yana countered a man appeared behind the spectral figure with a Tanto blade in one hand, which he then stabbed into the ghostly soldier causing him to vanish. He then pointed at pointed at the guard's deck and he drew a card from

"Then I will equip Headless Knight with Big Bang Shot which increases its attack by 400 points and allows it to inflict piercing damage" [Fiend/4/1450-1850/1700] "I also set a monster face-down and end my turn"

"I draw, Van'Dalgyon, attack Headless Knight, Dark Dragon Blast" the dragon blew the suit of Armour into pieces

"You cannot keep hiding behind your defense monsters forever" Yana growled in frustration

"Hopefully I will not have to" the guard drew a card "I set a monster and end my turn"

"I draw" Yana face broke into a smile '_finally a monster'_ "I summon Gellenduo in attack mode" [Fairy/4/1700/0] two pixies appeared with halos around their waists one was green with an egg shaped head and a top knot where the other was pink with an exaggerated heart for a head with pigtails coming out each side of its head " now Van'Dalgyon destroy one of his face-down's with Dark Dragon Blast" the blast hit the card and revealed Alligator's Sword [Beast/4/1500/1200] which was destroyed

"Now, Gellenduo destroy his other face-down" the twin pixies launched their halos at the monster which revealed a second Alligator's Sword [Beast/4/1500/1200] the halos tore through the monster, much to the guards chagrin

"Can't hide behind your face-down now" Yana jeered as she ended her turn

"Well, now I go on the offensive" the guard boasted, drawing his card "I place one card face-down and end my turn"

"Not so cocky now, are you?" Yana chuckled darkly, drawing a card " Van'Dalgyon!, Gellenduo! Dark Halo Blast!" Gellenduo's halos spun up to in front of Van'Dalgyon who charges a fireball between them, it then launched the fireball at the guard

"I activate Negate Attack, negating your attack and ending the battle phase" a portal appeared to absorb the damage

"You're not hiding behind any more barriers" Yana shouted as she revealed a card with a bearded man in a white robe appeared and Yana's life point counter started dropping "I chain Solemn judgement, by halving my life points I negate the activation of your trap and destroy it." A white robed-man appeared and started to glow red, a ball of light surrounded the portal allowing the attack to strike the guard.

**Yana: 3500**

**?: 900**

"I place one card face down and end my turn"

"My turn," the guard looked crestfallen "I set a monster, and end my turn"

" Out of luck eh" Yana taunted "Gellenduo attack his face-down" the card was revealed to be The Snake Hair [Zombie/4/1500/1200] a green skinned, red nailed woman whose snake hair screamed as she was destroyed

"Van'Dalgyon Finish this, Dark Dragon Blast!" The dragon charged its fireball straight at the guard who threw his arms up to shield himself

**Yana: 3500**

**?: 0**

The guard deactivated his duel disk "all-right, deals a deal I will believe that you actually know Rally

'_About time too' _Yana thought as she deactivated hers _'took you long enough'_

Just then Rally came running up "hey, Nervin" he looked around "you guys were dueling weren't you"

Nervin the guard looked sheepish "well, we were talking about a stranger here. I thought I would drive her off, but she is pretty strong"

"Yeah I know" Rally looked just as sheepish "looks like we have a real duelist on our hands"

"Thanks for the compliment" Yana said, smiling at Nervin and Rally

"You're welcome" Rally smiled slightly before turning back to Nervin "so, Nervin let me introduce you. This is Yana Fuji. We just met a little while ago" he then turned to her " and Yana Fuji, this is Nervin. He is one of my best buds!"

"Sorry for doubting you back there" said Nervin apologetically

"No worries" Yana waived it off "for all you knew I was a stranger" '_and now's not the time to be making enemies'_

"For all YOU know" Rally joked "Say, Nervin, I think Yana has amnesia or something. Is not there anything we can do to help"

Nervin looked taken aback "Amnesia, huh! Whoa, that is a tough one..."

Rally looked depressed "yeah, Yana's name only came back when we dueled a little while ago, but besides a name, we do not know anything else except that she is a duelist with a whole lot of skill"

"Shame my duel with Nervin here did not help" Yana sighed '_and I think the only reason I remembered what I did with Rally was coincidence'_

"Don't worry Yana, I bet it'll all come back soon enough!" Rally said, hopefully he then turned to the subway entrance "well then, I think we better go introduce you to the rest of the gang"

Yana motioned towards the stairs "lead the way" _'and who knows, maybe they are not as interested in dueling as these two'_


	4. Trial by Fire

**Hey guys and gals. You know, i have played all three games of world championship prior to this fanfictio. I am playing them again now to add a sense of realism to my story. And, i gotta say, these are the most boring two duels in the whole series. however, i got it done and next chapter is the first duel for the twns from the prologue, which is harder than it looks due to the fact im trying to use a deck available in Stardust Accelerator but is not used in the anime (manga is different continuinity altogether) which means no AOJ (Diablo), no Flamvell (Bob from 5Ds academy has Flamvell Guard), no Batteryman (Dexter, Batteryman AA), no Fabled (not enough support, requires Dark World for consistency in 2009) anyway enough of me complaining, here is the chapter**

"Hey Rally, who's the hot chick?"

"Well it's nice to meet you too_" _observed the new face he was of a large stature in grey jeans, a dark green short-sleeved shirt and what looked to be a bomber jacket

"Tank and Blitz! Good timing, this is Yana Fuji! We just met." Rally said excitedly

The new face looked sceptical "did Nervin let her in?"

Rally rolled his eyes "of course!"

"That's OK, then." A voice spoke from behind them "I'm Blitz. Good to meet you"

"Likewise" Yana replied with a smile this new face was a similar build to Rally, though he was taller, he wore a dark green jacket with a white shirt and brown baggy trousers _'this one's kind of cute' _she quietly thought to herself

The larger one smiled as well "I'm Tank."

Yana turned back towards him '_that name seems appropriate'_ she mused "pleasure to meet you as well" '_still, seems friendly enough'_

After the introductions were made Rally mentioned that Yana was a duellist, Tank and Nervin looked excited

"Let's Duel!" They both declared at the same time. They then turned to each other and glared. Eventually Blitz relented

"Fine, but I am after Tank. That is a promise!"

Rally shook his head at his friend's antics then turned to Yana "Since that is settled I will go ahead and watch. Good luck Yana" at this Rally retreated to the side-lines with Blitz before she could protest

_'Don't I get a say in this' _the amnesiac thought as she activated her duel disk '_well, if it gets their trust'_ "you ready to get beat Tank" she boasted

Tank smirked as he activated his own duel disk "Let's do this!"

DUEL!

**Tank: 8000**

**Yana: 8000**

"I'll go first" Tank declared as he drew a card "first I play Ookazi which allows me to inflict 800 points of damage to your life points" flames shot from Tanks duel disk towards Yana, who instinctively raised her arms instinctively

**Tank: 8000**

**Yana: 7200**

"Next I play Gold Sarcophagus, I can remove from play one card from my deck and in two turns I can add it to my hand, and I chose Giant Trunade" he took a card depicting a tornado with a face and placed it in his left pocket "I then set a monster and end my turn"

_'Man, that was a cheap shot' _Yana thought as she drew a card _'well, cheap or not, I need to counter-attack before he tries it again' "_I summon Bountiful Artemis in attack mode" [Fairy/4/1600/1700] "and she attacks your set monster" the Mecha Maiden fired its laser at the face-down' and revealed Winged Kuriboh [Fairy/1/300/200] -a brown ball of fur with angel wings- which was destroyed and sent to the graveyard

_'Shouldn't Winged Kuriboh's effect had activated' _Yana looked puzzled for a moment then shook her head _'oh right, I only have the one monster on the field, focus Yana'_

"I'll play two cards face down" Yana placed the two cards and stared across the field at Tank "your move"

"Fine, I draw" Tank drew his card

Gold Sarcophagus: two

"I activate Drastic Drop Off, forcing you to discard the card you just drew"

"You serious?" Tank stared in disbelief as he was forced to discard his Time Wizard

" Also, thanks to my Bountiful Artemis I draw a card" Yana drew her card and smiled '_I'll_ _use this next turn_'

"Damn, I set a monster face-down and end my turn" Tank looked confidant despite his setback a moment ago

"My turn" Yana drew a card "I summon the Gellenduo in attack position" [Fairy/4/1700/0] "now, Gellenduo attack his face down" the two sliced through and revealed a psychotic-looking clown with a lower body consisting of a circular saw, a drill, a pincer and a Chainsaw

"The card you attacked was Trap Master" [Warrior/500/1100] Tank declared "its effect allows me to select and destroy one trap card on the field"

" How do you know I have a trap card?" Yana sweat-dropped '_how does he know I have a trap card?'_

"When the card I choose is set I can flip It face-up and see if it's a trap card, if it is It's destroyed" Yana's two face-down's appeared in front of the clown "Trap Master destroy the card on the right" the monster's card picked up the card and revealed the card Dark Bribe, the circular saw then activated and sliced the card In half

'_Damn, I knew that card's effect why did I ask, get your head in the game Fuji' _Yana thought angrily "your monster is still destroyed" the halo's tore the monster's body splitting organic from metal before it de-materialized "now, Artemis, direct attack" the monster fired its laser straight at Tank and striking him in the chest

**Tank: 6400**

**Yana: 7200**

"That's enough for this round" she stated as she ended her turn

"My turn, draw"

Gold Sarcophagus: one

A confidant smile crept onto Tank's face "I play Tribute to The Doomed, by discarding a card I can destroy your Gellenduo" a mummy in brown wrappings appeared and leaped at the twin fairies who had terror written across their faces, just as they were about to be grabbed a light blue figure with silver hair grabbed the mummy and held it in place

"Sorry to disappoint but I chain Magic Drain, which negates and destroys your spell card, unless you discard another spell card to negate it"

Tank smile turned to a frown as the blue figure started to glow and disappeared with the mummy, the Gellenduo did a flip of jubilation "you cannot be serious"

"It doesn't stop there, since one of my trap cards negate a spell, trap or effect I can special summon Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord from my hand" [Dragon/8/2800/2500] the dragon eclipsed the field Tank had a look of dismay, on the Side-lines Yana saw the awe in Rally's face and fear in Blitz's "you have GOT to be kidding me" Tank shouted

"That's not all, since the counter trap card negated a spell card I can inflict 1500 points of damage to your life points, Magic Pulse" a ball of lightning appeared between the Dragon claws which it then fired into Tank. Bringing him to his knees

**Tank: 4900**

**Yana: 7200**

Tank got back up slowly and stared at Yana with a look of resignation on his face "I set a monster and end my turn"

"My turn, draw" Yana looked at the card and smiled "game over, I tribute my Gellenduo to summon Splendid Venus " the two Fairies started to glow, they lined up in a row and turned pure white with their Halo's at either end, the halo's travelled the row and the four-winged angel's white silhouette appeared, the halos then travelled to her staff's tip where they formed the ornament on her staff at which the silhouette shatterd revealing the monster in a gust of wind.

"But that card requires two tributes!" Tank exclaimed

"That it does" Yana conceded "however Gellenduo, when used as a tribute in the summon of Light Fairy-Type monster, counts as two tributes" Yana pointed at the face-down monster "Artemis destroy his set monster" the beam tore through the monster which was revealed to be Muka Muka [Rock/2/600/300] then Yana did an exaggerated pose at Tank "now, Splendid Venus and Van'Dalgyon finish this duel , Dark Dragon Gale" Venus' wings started beating and created a typhoon in the Center of the field, Van'Dalgyon then shot a fireball at the base of the tornado creating a fire-storm, Venus then flapped its wings and launched the storm at Tank who raised his arms to his face

**Tank: 0**

**Yana: 7200**

Yana deactivated her duel disk and walked over to Tank who looked exhausted

"Not bad!" Tank managed to say after he recovered

_'Not bad, I just beat you with only 800 life points and you say not bad?' _Yana was tired and irritated but she did not show it "thanks, now it's Blitz's turn, so I suggest you move to the side"

A look of confusion flashed across his face before he realized what she meant "oh, right. Sorry!"

Blitz walked forward and activated his duel disk, Yana also briefly noticed another figure talking to Rally but she dismissed the person and turned her attention back to Blitz "you may have beat Tank" he began as he drew his starting hand "but there is no way I am losing"

Yana grinned and activated her duel disk "we'll see about that" she responded as she drew her hand as well

DUEL!

**Blitz: 8000**

**Yana: 8000**

"My turn" Yana drew her card and a wave of exhaustion washed over her 'all this duelling has really taken it out of me, I need to finish this soon or I am not going to finish this one' "I play Bountiful Artemis in attack mode" [Fairy/4/1600/1700] "next ill place two cards face down and end my turn"

"My turn" Blitz drew his card "I set a monster, place one card face-down and end my turn" he wore a look of confidence that was noticed by Yana, she also noticed rally and tank discussing something with a mysterious person but she could not properly focus on them and went back to the duel

'_What are you planning' _she pondered before shaking her head and drawing a card "Draw! I place one monster face-down and order my Bountiful Artemis to attack your face-down!" Artemis fired her beam at the face-down and revealed Destiny Hero - Defender [Warrior/4/100/2700] a stone dwarf with large shoulders and its head in its torso appeared, the blast ricocheted of the monster and fired into Yana

**Yana: 6900**

**Blitz: 8000**

"You may have beaten Tank "the satellite declared proudly "but I am a much bigger challenge"

' That could be a problem, I do not have many monsters to defeat that, I will just have to use its ability to my advantage' another wave of exhaustion washed over her_ 'and soon!' "I end my turn"_

"My turn" Blitz drew a card and revealed a card depicting a scroll with a blue dragon on it "I play Ancient Rules, allowing me to special summon a level five or higher monster from my hand, and I choose Millennium Shield [Warrior/5/0/3000] a giant red shield with a gold outline and an eye depicted on the front appeared

' This just got a LOT harder' Yana pondered, trying to stifle a yawn. Blitz looked really sure of himself "since Millennium shield doesn't count as my normal summon I set a monster face down and end my turn, "let's see you get past this"

"I can and I will" Yana declared as she drew a card "first, because of your Destiny Hero – Defender I get to draw another card" she looked at her cards and smiled _'perfect'_

"I use the effect of my face down Gellenduo to act as two tributes, I tribute them to summon Splendid Venus" [Fairy/8/2800/2400] a vortex of wind appeared on the field and from it the Four-winged angel appeared. On the side of the field Yana could see Rally shift uncomfortably on the field "hey, Rally! Your girlfriends back on" even with her vision impaired he could see Rally face turn a deep stage of crimson, she laughed then turned attention back to the duel "thanks to Splendid Venus all non-Fairy monsters on both sides of the field lose 500 attack and Defence. Alluring gaze!" Venus's eyes started to glow red and she batted her eyelashes at the opponents' monsters which faltered from their poses

[Warrior/5/0/3000-2500]

[Warrior/4/100-0/2700-2200]

"Now Splendid Venus, destroy Millennium Shield! Lustful Gale" a hurricane beat from Venus's Wings ripping into the shield. It tried to hold on but was ultimately torn apart by the fierce winds.

" Next Bountiful Artemis attacks your face-down" the laser hit the face-down and revealed Giant Soldier of Stone [Rock/1300/2000] a stone monster similar to Destiny Hero - Defender but was taller and wielded dual short swords "normally because its defence is lower than Artemis' attack I would lose life points, however the effect of Splendid Venus means its defence is 500 points lower [Rock/3/1300-800/2000-1500] the monster tried to defend itself but the gaze of the four-winged angel was too much for it to take and was promptly cut In half

"I place one card face-down and end my turn" _'this is taking too long, I am to pass out if this continues'_

"My turn" Blitz drew his card "I play Share the Pain, by releasing my Destiny Hero – Defender, you must tribute one of your monsters" a cloaked figure appeared behind the stone dwarf with a giant war hammer and slammed it into him crushing it. A second figure with a curved dagger materialized behind Yana's monsters.

"I chain Dark Bribe, negating your card's effect but allowing you to draw a card "a second figure appeared behind the assassin and stabbed him in the back with a Tanto, he then pointed at Blitz's deck and he drew a card. After which the figure vanished

"If that will not work I'll activate sword and shield" a card depicting a warrior with a red and blue orbs with a red and blue arrow appeared " when this card is activated the attack and defence of all monsters on the field are switched"

' Whatever he is planning I cannot let it come to pass!' "I chain Solemn Judgment, by paying half my life points, your card's effect is negated" a bearded man In a white robe appeared and stood in front of her monsters, a beam of light emerged and the card shattered on the field

**Blitz: 8000**

**Yana: 3450**

As her life points decreased the area under her arm started to glow a faint blue, _'what's going on!' _she panicked as another wave of exhaustion washed over her _'this needs to end NOW!'_ **"**also because of my Bountiful Artemis, I draw a card" as she drew the card a voice echoed through her mind _**'YOU SHOW POTENTIAL!'**_ Yana jumped and looked around quickly, the small group on the side of the field did not seem to notice anything, however, the strange new person that turned up earlier seemed to be clutching their arm in discomfort.

Blitz however, did not seem to have noticed any of this "I set a monster and end my turn, just wait I will beat you yet!"

' Frankly kid, I got bigger worries' _**'INDEED YOU DO! **_Yana looked around again, this time more prepared for it '_Who are you?' _the voice stayed silent she sighed and reluctantly returned to the duel "My turn!, I summon Hecatrice in attack position [Fairy/4/1500/1100] the golden half-angel appeared on the field at this her arm started glowing slightly brighter and a burning sensation started rising up her arm, seemingly taking away her exhaustion.

_'All right, what the hell is going on?' _Yana thought the panic starting to return _**'FINISH THE DUEL!' **_the voice demanded___'what have you done to me!'__** 'FINISH THE DUEL AND IT WILL STOP!'**_

"Bountiful Artemis, attack his face-down" the laser hit the monster revealing Morphing Jar [Rock/2/700-200/600-100] an earthen jar with a one-eyed face. As it was split in half it started to glow

"The effect of Morphing jar activates meaning we discard our hands and draw five cards from our decks" Blitz drew his hand and looked more confident than he did before. "Hecatrice attack directly" the golden idol shot forward and impacted with Blitz on his chest.

**Blitz: 6500**

**Yana: 3450**

"Artemis gets her turn too, Lustfull Gale" the Angel shot a torrent of wind at Blitz who took a step backwards from the wall of wind

**Blitz: 3700**

**Yana: 3450**

"Next I place two cards face down and end my turn" her arm was glowing brighter still and the feeling of warmth was starting to turn into pain '_why are you doing this!' __**'I AM SEEING IF YOU ARE WORTHY!'**_ _'Worthy of what!_' silence '_Fine then, you want worthiness, I'll give it to you!'_ she looked at her cards _'should I go for the win? Or should I show him my true Decks power'_

"Are you going to take your turn or not?" Blitz snapped, looking annoyed with two face-down's and a set monster

"Sorry! I draw!" She looked at her hand_ 'let's finish this!' _"I play Harvest Angel of Wisdom" [Fairy/4/1800/1000] the horn-weighing angel took her place alongside the other monsters "now it's time to finish this, Artemis, Lust full Gale!" The winds tore through the monster, which was revealed to be Acrobat Monkey [Machine/3/1000/1800] a mechanized primate with a whip for a tail

"Now, Artemis!, Hecatrice!, Harvest! Finish this duel, Angel's Wrath!" The three monsters hit Blitz with everything they had; Artemis's laser, Harvest's horn and Hecatrices charge and when the dust settled Blitz was on his knees, head bowed in defeat

**Blitz: 0**

**Yana: 3450**

Yana deactivated her duel disk and removed it from her arm, underneath a glowing blue mark on her arm in the shape of a medieval knight's helmet glowing a royal blue.

"What the hell is that Blitz shouted from across the field, confusion and terror clearly present on his face. '_**YOU HAVE SHOWN YOUR WORTH!' **_glow spread across her own body, the heat feeling like it would burn her alive '_my worth for what!'_she yelled in her mind, struggling to remain conscious. Around her the surroundings took on a blue hue and the subways inhabitants looked over in sheer terror, uncertain of what to do, except for the strange new face who was on his knees clutching his arm in pain.

_**'A WAR IS COMING!' **_the ground around her started glowing too, but by this point Yana could see nothing, her scleras had turned the same colour as the rest of her. And the pain consumed her. _**'YOU WILL BE MY CHAMPION!' **_the ground around her burst into flames encapsulating Yana in a wall of Blue flames. '_**YOU WILL BE MY HERO OF THIS TIME!'**_

The pain was too much for her and, as she lost consciousness, the voice spoke one last time _**'YOU. WILL. BE. THE. INSTRUMENT. OF MY VENGANCE!'**_


	5. The Test

**Hey guys**

**Still alive, been having trouble with real life issues but I'm back on track for the most part. i also have another project in the works but that's still in the thought process. it will not be yu-gi-oh related, but its something i will put as much time as i put into this**

**special thanks to ColossalFighterGX for the beta read **

"Come on Raynar, here's our chance!"

"Yeah, our chance to get killed horribly" Raynar looked at her sister in exasperation as they walked down the rubble-strewn hallway. Since the mission had been explained to her, she hadn't been able to contain her excitement, checking and re-checking her deck over and over in preparation for the upcoming mission, _'of course' _he thought, with pride_'I don't need to check, I have complete confidence in my deck and what it can do' _Still, he found himself adding cards just before they were called. Just in case.

"Don't be such a party pooper Raynar" she groaned, head to her face in exasperation "how long have we been cooped up in here, how long have we been waiting for a chance to help father, only to be told 'we aren't ready'. How long have we had nothing to do except, read books and use the duel computer's hoping to prove ourselves worthy" they reached a large pile of debris in the centre of the hall and they both took separate routes around it. They re-joined the other side and she was greeted with a worried look

"And we've been safe Rosa, safe from the world, its darkness, its greed. Here there is just us and father" he looked away and made sure they were heading the right direction to their destination "this mission puts us in danger, you especially" they rounded the corner and approached the double doors

"If father didn't think I was ready, he wouldn't have asked me to do so, or do you doubt him and not me" before he could say anything. She had opened the doors and walked in, leaving Raynar with nothing to do but follow her in. Inside their father was stood in the middle of a pitch black room with only a single beam of light projecting from above, wearing a black robe with purple highlights. As they walked on his face turned into concern, sensing the conflict from a moment before "is something wrong?"

"Nothing father, everything is fine isn't it Raynar" she turned to look at him with an icy look _'I hate you so much right now'_ he turned his head and make his voice as level as he could "No, Father" he struggles to keep a calm tone a he glares daggers at his sister 'I swear you will regret that Rosa'

"Good, then we can begin" he raised his hands and the light brightened, revealing a duelling field and a large screen. "You too have been in here for a long time under my care, and have fought many foes using the duel computer's, helping each other to come up with new strategies, new decks and supporting each other through all challenges"

As he spoke he walked towards the monitor and turned to face them "but there are two things you have never done" he raised a finger "one you have never fought a human opponent, and two" he raised a second finger "you have never fought..." the monitor behind him switched on revealing Rosa's and Raynar's name with 4000 points next to them. "Each other" he finished his sentence.

Now I will be judging from here and depending on your performance, I will know whether this is the time for the plan to go through"

_'Like you would say no anyway' _Raynar mentally facepalmed and turned to face her sister "you ready to do this" she activated her duel disk in response and ran to the far side of the duel field. Raynar smirked slightly, activated his own duel disk and made his way to the other end of the duel field.

"Hope you're ready to lose, brother" "we'll just see about that sister"

DUEL!

**Rosa: 4000**

**Raynar: 4000**

"I'll take the first move" Raynar draw his card, '_I do this for your own good, sister' "I_ activate the continuous spell card A Cell Breeding Device" A large test tube rose from the ground, in it a

Large blob-like creature resided. "Next ill play the monster Alien Hunter, in attack mode" [Reptile/Water/1600/800] A Blue-skinned reptilian creature leapt onto the field from above, it body covered from head, to toe, to tail in black plate armour.

"Aliens huh, well I better step up!" Rosa pulled a card from her hand and played it the field "the effect of Naturia Cosmos Beet allows me to special summon it to the field" [Plant/Earth/1000/700] a black ball with flowers in its head jumps from her hand onto the field

"You think your Naturia's are going to stop me!" he places a card in the spell zone and motions her play. "I don't think" she draws a card "I know. I play the continuous spell card Verdant Sanctuary" a small grove appeared behind her monster "next ill set a monster, play a card face down and end my turn"

"I draw" he draw a card, and miles at the card he drew _'here we go_' he smiled and motioned to the test tube, where the blob being wa thrashing in the tube "In the standby phase my A Cell Breeding Device places an A-Counter on you Comos Beet"

The Blob disappears from the tube and latches itself to the her monster. A second blob then appeared in the test tube, placid but with a beady eye on his sister "next I play Mysterious Triangle, this destroys a Monster on the field with an A-Counter on the field and summon a level 4 Alien with it"

The ground around the Black ball grew into a wasteland, causing a look of fear to grow on the face of the monster, the blob then grew tendril, which started to engulf the terrified creature. After completely engulfing the monster, the blob grew into a second Alien Hunter, which jumps across the field to join his copy.

"That's a dirty trick" Rosa pouted, obviously unhappy at the loss of her monster "you've never been this aggressive before"

"You think those in the outside world won't be?" he states, bluntly "if you insist on leaving for the outside world, I will show no mercy, Alien Hunter attack her face down, Hunt of the Beyond!" a harpoon fired from the creature's arm into the face-down

"I play Mirror Force, which destroys your monsters" a beam of light surrounds the monster, the harpoon shatters against the light, then reforms into two harpoons, which impale the two monsters, who then disintegrate from the field. Rosa looks across at her brother smugly "well hurry up, the real world won't wait for you to take your turn"

"Grr, I play the Tuner Monster Alien Ammonite in Attack mode" [Reptile/Light/500/200] A mass of clawed tentacles surrounding a terrifying disembodied face, one which matched the look Raynar was giving her sister, crawled onto the field. "Its effect allowing me to summon a monster from the graveyard until the end of this turn! Extraterrestrial life!"

The monsters tentacles reached into the ground, they burrowed for a while before retracting with one of the alien hunters "now I tune my level 1 Alien Ammonite with my level 4 Alien hunter!"

The mass of tentacles disappeared in a ball of light and a ring formed. The creature then rose into the air and disappeared in a ball of light to form 4 small balls of light. A beam then hot through the ball and the whole spectacle vanished in a flash.

_"Cosmic energies gather to summon a powerful engine of mass destruction! Synchro Summon! Rise from the depths of space, _**_COSMIC FORTRESS GOL'GAR!" _**[Reptile/LIGHT/2600/1800]

From the light emerged a titanic mass of machine and monster, the bottom half consisting of a large mass of a steel-like material with slits along the structure, opening and closing to vent gases. This connected to the main body of a monstrous creature, with spines aligned down the creatures back, and tendrils littering the body like hair. Six purple tentacles thicker than the twins dominated it torso, it head was the only small thing about him, with a mouth too large for it face and two narrow slits on its forehead, both of which were focused on his very worried sister.

"And although I can't attack this turn, I can still activate its effect. Once per turn I can remove any number of spell or trap cards to their owners' hands to distribute A-counters to monsters on the field, Cosmic Trap!" The tentacles shot from the Monsters chest and latched onto the test-tube, a second burrowing right through the middle of the grove. Both dissolved into pixels, and two of the small growths appeared on the abominations head, adding to it grotesqueness. "I set a face-down. You can still back down sister"

Rosa glared at her brother as she drew her card, refusing to give her brother an inch "Draw! Ill replay the Verdant Sanctuary you returned to me" the grove reappeared in front of her, although shadowed under the Lovecraftian nightmare. "Next I'll play Mark of the Rose, this card lets me remove a plant monster from play to take control of your Cosmic Fortress!"

"Seriously sister?, off all the cards you could've chosen for your deck why did you chose that one?" Raynar looked at her sister in surprise and disgust _'damn you sister! This isn't our private duels! You'll get yourself in hot water with father!'_

"whats the matter? its just a card, not like I'm professing my love" Rosa said almost giddily, barely controlling her excitement at playing one of her icons' signature cards "and now your cosmic fortress belongs to me!" a rose of black and red shot from her duel disk and landed between the creature's eyes, a marked black bruise in the shape of a rose flower on the creature's face and it let out an inhuman screech as its eyes started glowing red.

"Next ill activate the card's effect, discarding the two tokens to destroy your spell card Cosmic Denial!" the two lumps on the creature's forehead glowed as he aimed a tentacle at the face down card, the lumps shot down the creature's body and fired into the card vaporizing themselves and the face-down.

"Next ill activate its other effect, sending my Verdant Sanctuary and Mark of the Rose" she giggled slightly as she said it "To add two more tokens to the Cosmic Horror, Cosmic Trap!" the spell cards and so did the mark, the red eyes vanished. Rosa looked on with confusion. "but the effect..."

Raynar looked smug "The effect only applies while the card is equipped meaning I regain control of my monster" Rosa looked like she had swallowed a wasp nest "then ill play my Verdant Sanctuary again and play Miracle Fertiliser, as well as placing a monster face-down and ending my turn" she glared at her brother menacingly as a large can of bug spray appeared on the field "still haven't attacked me yet, where's this 'real world talent' I've heard so much about"

"Draw!" Raynar drew his card, trying to control his temper _'dammit, will she ever shut up! She I right though, but I know she needs monsters for her card's effect and so does she, so I'm thinking I'm going to even the odds a little'._ "first ill destroy Miracle Fertilizer with Cosmic Denial"

The bug spray exploded under the crushing power of the tentacles "next ill replay "A"cell Breeding Device and use Cosmic Trap to remove it from the field and your Verdant Sanctuary, then ill replay it"

The test tube returned to the field, a well as the dominating creature regaining it features while the grove disappeared for the third time "then ill summon Alien Psychic, which switches to defence mode the turn its summoned" [Reptile/DARK/200/100] "and that's my turn, by the way, Alien Psychic blocks attacks from monsters with A-counters on them, so your Mark of the rose wont work"

'_Without a monster to summon,she can't do a thing' _sure enough she replayed her Verdant Sanctuary and ended her turn without a word. But her face was one of loathing

"Draw!" he drew his card and a look of relief was evident on his face, which turned to triumph as he stared over to his worried sister "first ill remove the two counters from Cosmic Fortress to special summon Alien Overlord!"

The two lumps on the misshaped head glowed ominously before vanishing, they then reappeared on the field next to the abomination. The blob them fused into a large abominable creature with six skinny arms with sharp claws attached,and a similarly misshaped head shook the field as it appeared.

"Next ill activate Cosmic Denial to remove the field of our spell cards" the field cleared of cards as usual, however, the lumps appeared on the Psychic, instead of the massive alien slug cyborg.

"Next ill use the counters to destroy one of your face-downs monsters with Cosmic Trap" the tentacles latch onto the card and tore it to pieces with the other tentacles devouring the blob on the psychic alien, causing his sister to visibly flinch. "Next ill summon Alien Warrior in attack mode" [Reptile/1800/1000] a greyish monster with muscled limbs and armored claws jumped from the rafters onto the field

Rosa looked at the monster, and understanding what was about to happen recoiled in horror "oh, no..." she exclaimed

"Alien Warrior! Destroy her face-down monster "Extraterrestrial Evisceration!" the creature leaped across the field and shredded the monster with her claws. Raynar then rose his arm in an exaggerated pose and pointed at Rosa "Cosmic Fortress Gol'Gar!, Alien Overlord! End this duel! Cosmic Domination!" The two monsters lash out at Rosa, Overlord with its multitude of hands, and Gol'gar with its mass of were stopped just short by a barrier that appeared in front of her, although she was still screaming out loud.

**Rosa: 0000**

**Raynar: 4000**

Rayner sighed as he deactivates his duel disk and walked over to his sister, who was on the floor in tears. _'And father thinks she's ready?!' _he shakes his head as he stands over her "not so easy is it" he gloated over his sister" "go away, Raynar. You made your point, I'm not ready" his sister looked at at him with a look of resignation and depression.

"There is no shame in that" he reached down to pick up his sister and hugged her tightly "you are a good duelist, you didn't make sure you understood the effect of your card first, that's why you lost." He looked around, half expecting a scolding from her father. Instead he was treated to an empty room.

"He suddenly left after the duel began, one of the servants called him away because of business" she sniffs slightly before looking at her brother with a mischievous smirk "you think I'm stupid enough to play a card ,that is used by someone declared by our father a mortal enemy, right in front of him do you" she grinned as she walked past him and stood on the other end of the arena, activating her duel disk, motioning to the duel field in challange

"You're on, Fan girl!" he smirks as he activates his own duel disk


End file.
